Raven's Hunter
by BlackAmber1331
Summary: Please give it a go, it's a BBREA story : And it's easy to read! YAY! Involves The Beast too, oh goody! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Ages: Cyborg- 20, Robin- 18, Starfire- 18, Raven- 16, Beast Boy- 17**

'Thinking'

**'The Beast talking to Beast Boy in his mind'**

"Talking"

_Raven's POV_

I bit my lip, dropping slightly from my position floating mid- air on the roof.

'Damn- this is distracting'

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

I sat a little straighter.

'Of course he doesn't like you, you twit! You're some creepy, evil Goth!'

I dropped to my feet and sighed, frustrated at myself.

"Shut up" I said to myself

"I didn't say anything Raven"

I turned around, panicked.

"Relax Raven- it's just me." Robin chuckled "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said- a little too quickly.

He stared at me pointedly, "The bond- remember Raven?"

"Oh… right" I sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Robin led me to the edge of the building and sat down- patting the edge next to him for me to sit down.

I bit my lip. "I'm in love"

Robin blinked a few times before smiling at me.

"You're worried and stressed about that?"

I shook my head. "But he's my polar opposite!"

Robin sighed and wrapped his arms around my slim shoulders.

"He doesn't feel the same way. I'm the 'Queen of Ice', remember?" I said dryly- remembering the day when he had called me that.

Robin stayed quiet. A nearby window began to crack.

"Exactly my point" I said before pulling away and teleporting back to my room to meditate.


	2. Chapter 2

~Living Area~

_Beast Boy's POV_

"NO!" I yelled, throwing the controller down as I lost another game

"Told you I'm the best at video games in the tower" Cyborg boasted

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed" I yawned

"You're just saying that because I beat your ass!" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes- refusing to answer. I walked to my room, quickly changing out of my uniform and slipping into bed.

_Dream Sequence_

_I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to my body. She sighed as I started to kiss down her neck to her collarbone- her breathing becoming heavier._

_"G-Gar" she breathed_

_"Mhm?" I answered, nipping her collarbone._

_"I-I'm ready now"_

_I grinned and straddled her lap, hands wandering. She leaned into my chest and started to lick and nibble my throat._

_I gasped "Raven"_

_End Dream Sequence_

I sat up in bed- it was six in the morning.

"Shit."

**'You can't ignore it forever…'**

I growled at myself

'Watch me'

I tried to calm my breathing and the 'problem' my dream had caused.

I took a shower and got changed, walking to the kitchen to eat.

"Hey." I saluted to the rest of my team mates.

"Sup"

"Hello friend Beast Boy"

"Hey BB"

Raven didn't look up from her book; my ears dropped a little- the smile slipping off my face.

**_Beep beep beep_**

My head snapped up at the sound.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled


	3. Chapter 3

_A Month Later_

"Come on Beast Boy!" Terra yelled, laughing

"Nuh uh. No way in hell." I shook my head, suspiciously eyeing the Frisbee in my 'girlfriend's' hand. We were on a mission- Slade. She just didn't get how important this was.

She rolled her eyes and dropped the Frisbee, walking back to the rest of us as we arrived at a warehouse.

"How are we going to get in?" Cyborg asked

"I don't…" Robin started before a rock hit the back of his head. He stumbled forward, Starfire holding him up. I turned around.

"Terra? What the hell?" I looked at her

She smirked and threw a boulder at the door of the warehouse- creating a huge hole. I covered my mouth and nose, coughing.

Then the smoke cleared- and Slade walked into view.

"Slade" Robin growled, standing up straighter and pulling out his bow-staff.

"Hello Robin; titans. Terra, finish them."

Terra grinned and attacked, throwing boulders at us. Robin ran straight to Slade while the rest of us took on Terra.

"Terra, you don't need to do this." I reasoned, dodging a large rock.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I know I don't. Slade gave me power, more than _you _could ever imagine"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, her magic throwing Terra into a wall and knocking her unconscious.

We turned our attention to Robin and Slade- who were still fighting. Slade suddenly kicked Robin, throwing him a few feet away before pulling out a remote.

"Give up titans. The second I press this button- The roof where you are all standing will collapse."

Robin stood shakily and limped behind Slade.

"Uh-uh-uh, Robin." Slade shook his head and pressed the button.

I grabbed Raven and rolled out of the way, as Starfire and Cyborg followed. The roof collapsed to the floor- crushing Terra.

Then the fighting commenced again; five against one.

"Azarath Metrion Zint-" before Raven could finish- Slade teleported behind her and pulled her arms behind her, pulling a knife out and pressing it to her neck. He grabbed her hood and pulled it down to reveal her panic-stricken face.

"Take another step and Raven's death will be at your hands." He chuckled...


	4. Chapter 4

_Raven's POV_

I could hear my heart beating faster than I thought was possible, and I had to bite my lip till it bled to stop myself from shaking. I winced as Slade dug the blade deeper into my throat- looking up and locking eyes with Cyborg, Starfire and finally Robin.

"Do what you need to do" I said, my voice carefully emotionless- still eyeing my leader. He was shaking in anger, but nodded- defeated.

My eyes locked with Beast Boys…

_Beast Boy's POV_

This was something I never thought I would see. I could _smell_ her fear. My Raven was _scared_. I could feel despair sinking into my heart as she winced- the cold steel of the blade digging deeper into her throat.

Then her eyes locked with mine.

The whole world blurred; everything except her.

**You have been in my way enough Garfield. She is in danger- and ****_she is mine_****.**

A growl suddenly slipped through my lips, and my body shuddered, transforming into The Beast.

Beast appeared to be in his early twenties, over seven and a half feet tall, sleek but ripped, with dark green, almost black eyes and elongated fangs- this was part of me, my feral, possessive and violent side.

The team backed away a few steps.


	5. Chapter 5

_Raven's POV_

The Beast was back.

'Shit'

He let out a low, threatening growl- directed at Slade. He took three long strides towards me, curling his long fingers around the blade positioned at my throat. Slade pulled the blade closer to me, but Beast wouldn't budge- a murderous expression on his face. He growled again before punching Slade _very hard _in the face, ignoring the deep cuts now on his fingers and palm from the blade.

Slade let go of me and stumbled back before pressing another button and teleporting away. I swayed, the world spinning around me. The Beast picked me up and gently laid me down on the floor before I could pass out, crouching over me.

My eyes flickered closed as I concentrated on my breathing. I could feel his calloused hands checking my vitals, fingers brushing over my injuries. My eyes snapped open when we gently drew a finger along the cut across my throat before bringing his hand (which was, by that time, covered in my blood) to his face and looked at it- frowning slightly.

I jumped as he growled-his eyes narrowing into slits.

"How _dare _he? _You _are _mine_." He growled- barely aware of the rest of the team watching him carefully, fearing for my safety.

I frown- confused. 'I'm his? What?'

He kneeled down and lifted me up slightly; one hand wrapped around the back of my waist and the other hand gently cupping the back of my head of support. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck lightly before his tongue flicked out- gently cleaning the wound.

'I would heal it myself- but I'm just too tired. But why's he helping me? It's not in The Beast's nature… Wait- he said I'm his?'

My eyes flickered closed again as I felt the wounds closing over.

Suddenly my breathing became heavier when it all clicked. My eyes snapped open in alarm.

'The Beast just claimed me as his mate…'

The Beast paused for a moment, frowning slightly and smelling the air. He looked at me again.

"Why do you fear me, mate?"

I froze for a moment, before frowning slightly- eyes rolling back to the back of my head for a moment before he sat me up, curling me closer to his chest with one arm, the other brushing along my cheek, keeping me for passing out.

His free hand moved to the back of my head as he nuzzled my neck, letting out a sound halfway between a purr and a growl.

"I will never hurt you; you are my mate, and I will protect you."

I smiled the tiniest of smiles, wrapping my arms weakly around Beast's neck in a small hug.

"I know" I answered, pulling away again.

"I will leave it up to Garfield to do the rest- for now. You will be seeing me soon. I can only sit back and watch you from his eyes for so long." He said lowly in my ear- sending shivers down my spine as I un-intentionally arched my body closer to his.

Beast smirked, satisfied with my response, and kissed my neck (causing me to gasp in pleasure- 'what the hell is he doing to me?'). He let go of me and stepped back, letting out a shudder and transforming back into Beast Boy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Beast Boy's POV_

I looked at my love- my new mate, and backed away a few steps. I was horrified that I had claimed my Raven against her will. She flinched- probably scared of me now, and windows around us smashed, the rest of the team shielding themselves from the shards. I choked back a sob.

_Raven's POV_

I flinched as he backed away from me with a disgusted expression; windows smashed around us as Timid surfaced. I stood up slowly, testing my legs with my weight before turning away from Beast Boy and towards the rest of the team- nodding at them in dismissal before teleporting to my room in the T-Tower.

'He doesn't want me'

_Beast Boy's POV_

A ripping pain shot through my body as she left. I fell to my knees in pain.

'What _is _that?'

**'That- idiot- is the pain of first rejection; you only have another two left before you will lose control of your body.'**

'Why?'

**'Then it would become my job to rein this body, to do as I see fit. I will do ****_anything_**** to get Raven back- with or without her consent.'**

'Do you get three chances too?'

**'No- the change would be permanent. An animal's mate ****_never _****rejects them; we always get what we want.'**

_Raven's POV_

Tears fell down my face and into the carpet as I sat down at my desk, staring at the blank paper in front of me. Shakily picking up a pen I began to write.

Something exploded behind me- but I took no notice.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hours Later_

The rest of the team had arrived soon after I had, and were now in bed, sleeping peacefully no doubt. A spark of anger ran through me as I thought about Beast Boy before it was snuffed out again.

'No emotion Raven.'

I changed into my white cloak and toga that were traditional in Azarath before grabbing my letters and leaving my room. I left my hood down for once- so I could appreciate my home for the last time.

I arrived first at Starfire's room and slipped her note under the door.

_Dear Starfire,_

_I'm sorry; so, so sorry. I'm sorry that I never told you how much your friendship meant to me. Your 'girl talks' and your unbiased opinions helped me to no ends- and I am grateful._

_I have to say this simply, you will never see me again._

_Please, never change. Never lose your alien innocence; it's one of your best features._

_I've always considered you my best friend, and my sister._

_P.S. Go for Robin- take your chance before it flies away. A kiss should work._

_Raven_

A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips, as I thought about her crush on Robin- and his crush on her. They were both so blind to each other. A tear dripped down my cheek as I turned away from her door and continued to Cyborg's door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Cyborg,_

_My dearest big brother- I can't imagine life without you. You understood me when no-one else did. As much as I will deny it; I will miss your constant video games and meat vs. tofu fights. It was a challenge not to smile and join in._

_I sincerely enjoy working on the T-car and wish you all the best for it in the future- along with everything else.*cough* Bumble Bee *cough*_

_Alas, you will never see me again; and for that, I'm sorry._

_Raven_

I let out a soft hiccup, continuing to cry as I slipped his letter underneath the door and into his room; listening to the sound of his charger for what would be the last time.

'Two down, two to go. The two hardest goodbyes'

Next was Robin.


	9. Chapter 9

_Please don't be mad Robin._

_This is my resignation letter. I resign. I can't stay any longer with the whole Beast subject. You obviously understand what happened- and my emotions cannot and will not be able to stand being around Beast Boy every day. I love him- but… he doesn't love me. Please Robin, please don't blame him. Beast claimed me- not him, Beast loves me- not him; and staying would be selfish on my part. Don't let him feel responsibility for my decision to leave. Think of this as my final wish to you._

_Thank you for everything Robin. Thank you for understanding, caring and saving me. You went to hell and back for me; you didn't even judge me when I almost ended the world. How you could find the good in a half-demon? I have no idea. Your leadership and friendship will be sorely missed._

_But you will never see me again. I'm sorry._

_P.S. Make a move on Starfire- for God's sake Robin!_

_Raven_

I tapped the keypad at Robin's door, slipping into the dark room. I placed the letter on Robin's bedside table, with my communicator on top.

"I'm sorry Robin." I whispered before slipping out again and the door closing behind me.

I came to a sudden halt at the last door.


	10. Chapter 10

Beast Boy's door; the whole reason I couldn't stay- and yet I couldn't bring myself to blame him.

_Dearest Beast Boy,_

_I'm sorry I treated you so horribly throughout my years in the Teen Titans._

_I cannot tell you how regretful I am. It's my entire fault- but my absence should enable you to find a better person than I. Find a girl- and be happy. But there is one thing that I feel I must tell you before I disappear from your life forever; I love you Garfield Mark Logan._

_This is why I am leaving- I must be honest. I cannot stay knowing it would practically force you to always be near a reclusive, evil half-demon- or avoiding one... I could not bear to be so selfish. So you will never see me again._

_Please don't blame yourself- no-one else will blame you._

_Think of it as my last gift to you- one to make up for everything I have done to you; but I know nothing will ever be enough._

_"Here I go, so dishonestly… leave a note, for you- my only one. And I know you can see right through me, so let me go- and you will find someone." –Yellowcard, Only One_

_Raven_

Eyes sore from crying, I tapped in the combination, quickly slipping into his dark room. I walked silently towards his bed, where his figure twisted and writhed in his sheets- perhaps a bad dream. More tears leaked from my eyes as I placed the letter on his bedside table.

'It couldn't hurt, could it?'

I bit my lip before bending down and lightly kissing him- pulling away almost immediately before walking out of the room, teleporting to the roof.

His tossing and turning stopped as forest green eyes snapped open.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood on the edge of the roof, ready to leave Earth- my home. How would the rest of the Teen Titans react to my absence? I guess I would never find out. I grimaced slightly before smothering the emotion Guilt.

"Raven." A choked up sob came from behind me. My name- uttered in sheer agony.

I turned slowly to see Beast Boy in only his pyjama pants, obviously having rushed here, my letter to him grasped tightly in one hand- tears pouring down his face. I turned my head away from him. I would not cry anymore- definitely not in front of him.

"I'm not letting you leave Rea." He said; his voice stronger as he walked in front of me.

I began to turn away, but he grabbed my wrist with one hand (letter in the other) and pulled my lips to his. My mind shut down for a moment- my free hand wrapping around his neck, fingers knotting his hair. He dropped the letter, one hand traveling roughly from my waist to the back of my head to push my lips harder against his. He bit my bottom lip, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, we moaned, before I pulled away completely, our mouths separating making a satisfying _chisk _sound. My eyes were wide as I took a step backward and out of his embrace. His ears drooped, eyes tearing up as his body stiffened in what seemed like pain.

_Beast Boy's POV_

**'This is the second rejection; if she leaves Garfield…'**

_Raven's POV_

"You can't stop me from leaving Garfield" I whispered to him. His eyes widened and he stepped towards me again, trapping both my wrists in his vice-like grip. He shuddered slightly- transforming into The Beast.

'Get away now, before _he_ stops you'

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I said under my breath, throwing him into a nearby wall. Beast grunted upon impact with the wall.

"I'm so, _so _sorry Gar" my voice cracked at the mention of _his _name.

I turned away, summoning a portal to Azarath.

"I will find you. No-matter where you go, I'll be there." The Beast's strained and obviously injured voice rang out in the silent night,

"No, you won't- not if I can help it. Goodbye Garfield"

And with that, I stepped into the portal- the last thing I had heard was The Beast roaring…


	12. Chapter 12

_Beast's POV_

**'FIND HER' I roared to my alter ego.**

I roared in pain as the third rejection shook through me before transforming back to Garfield.

I pushed my subconscious through Garfield's- merging with him.

_Beast Boy's POV_

The pain was excruciating. Beast and I merged physically; I became taller, stronger, and faster.

**'If this new power doesn't help you find her- I ****_will _****take over.'**


	13. Chapter 13

_Five Years Later_

**Ages: Raven 21, Beast Boy (Hunter/Garfield) 22, Cyborg (Victor/Vic) 25, Robin (Nightwing/Richard/Dick) 23, Starfire (Koriand'r/Kori) 23**

_Beast Boy's POV_

Five years- to the day. It had been five years _she _left_._ A lot had changed- post _her _disappearance. The Beast and I merged trying to find _her_, our mate; we are now known as The Hunter. We were ambitious, vicious, violent and daunting; but our efforts to find _her _were fruitless- though we will never give up. Robin cut off his ties with his childhood- becoming Nightwing. The Teen Titans grew up- becoming The Titans.

The fun in our job was long gone.

It was morning- and my coffee didn't seem as inviting as it used to. I sighed bitterly as Nightwing walked in- 'business as usual, I suspect…' **'No- something's off…'**

"Bruce invited us to see a play in Gotham- he said something about seeing an old friend. I for one want to see what he was talking about." He looked around at us. "What do you think?"

"Perfect- when do we do the leaving?" Starfire clapped her hands and floated out of the TV room.

"Now- the show is tonight, Bruce will meet us there. Titans East will look after Jump while we're gone."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

_That Night_

Stepping out of the car, my ears twitched as loud sounds assaulted me from all directions. I scowled, fists clenching.

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

Victor laughed at me as I grumbled about killing Richard.

We took our seats at the front. Bruce sat next to the isle, then Vic, Kori, Richard and me on the end- a lady taking her spot on my left. The show started and I was immediately bored.

_Raven's POV_

I sat down, ignoring all the humans around me. I yawned as the show began- my mind focusing on the task at hand, this was no pleasure trip. The man next to me yawned as well, and I smirked slightly. 'A possible candidate…'

My eyes shifted to his form, my already grey skin paling. 'Beast Boy'

I shut out my emotions for the young man before they could surface.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hunter's POV_

The lady next to me was interesting. Her face- carefully blank, dressed in a dark blue dress that touched the floor. Black hair was pinned up carefully in a bun, steel grey eyes not leaving the stage- almost stiffly.

'**Too familiar**' I frowned. 'Don't get your hopes up.'

I felt eyes on my face, and I turned to face Bruce- who was smiling before he nodded in confirmation.

I blinked a few times, breathing in deeply.

'**RAVEN**'


	15. Chapter 15

_After the Show_

"I'm telling you- it's _her_!"

The rest of the team looked at me carefully, before- one by one- they grinned. We watched as Raven flirted with random men- always moving on quickly. She walked down the dark street, with the Titans following her. 'That's not like her…'

My jaw clenched. I wouldn't lose her again.

She turned suddenly into an alleyway, long dress billowing behind her. We rounded the corner as she conjured a portal- Azarath on the other side. She sighed, before stepping in.

"Go!" Nightwing yelled, as we all ran through the portal after her.

Raven stopped suddenly- turning around sharply to glare at us.

"WHAT are you doing here?" she snapped- as her hair and eyes turned their natural shade of purple, chakra appearing.

"What do you think we are doing here Ra-" I growled at my mate, before Nightwing interrupted me.

"Shut up Garfield." He snapped, I growled at him, ears pointing backwards as I bared my teeth slightly on instinct. He clenched his jaw but stood his ground. This was _my _mate- not his.

"We all thought you were dead- except Hunter of course." Cyborg said sadly- hugging her. I watched Cyborg in silent jealousy- fuming.

"No. I told you in my letter- I resigned" she said in a monotone.

"But why, friend Raven?" Starfire asked after hugging Raven.

"Because I needed to control my emotions better, and when I arrived here- I was needed more than on Earth." My fists clenched- shaking.

"What's more important than saving lives?" Nightwing growled.

"I am the next ruler of Azarath- I have duties."

He blinked a few times and nodded- having calmed down. Raven walked towards a temple- letting us follow her. People around us bowed to her.

"Then what were you doing on Earth?" Nightwing frowned.

"To find a suitor, I can't officially rule without a husband- and eventually an heir." Raven replied in distain. I didn't like the idea- she was _mine_. Didn't she understand that?

"Why look on Earth though- and not here?" Cyborg asked, confused as the rest of us.

"I liked living on Earth- I want the child to feel as normal as possible, without the pressures of royal life. My future family will only physically rule in Azarath in times of need; when we are called upon. My council makes decisions for me while I'm away." She explained.

"Did you find your man of suit?" Starfire asked innocently.

"No, no I didn't."

My rigid posture relaxed slightly.

A short man dressed in white walked up to Raven.

"Ayah- what do I owe the pleasure?" her voice was clear and blank- professional.

Ayah bowed to her. "Forgive me my Queen, but the council needs your decision now."

Raven frowned- and the smell of panic filled my nose. I itched to hold her in my arms again- to smother her panic and make her feel better- whole.

"I haven't chosen yet- and I wasn't aware of this deadline." Her voice had a sort of finality to it.

"Forgive me- but" Ayah was cut off as I stepped behind Raven- instincts taking over.

I wrapped my arms around her waist- pulling her back into my chest territorially.

"She's _mine_." I growled at him, arms tightening.

He smiled at her "Do you trust him?"

Raven blinked, before nodding. He gently pulled her right wrist to him, placing a palm to her pulse point- muttering something.

"N-no that doesn't mean-" Raven stuttered before he let her hand go. She stumbled slightly back into my chest- I tensed, picking up her wrist gently before kissing her pulse point; where a cuff-like tattoo had appeared around her wrist. He held out his hand again- this time directed at me. I tilted my head to the side slightly and gave him my hand. He repeated the process, a black tattoo-like cuff appearing on my right wrist as well; it matched Raven's.

"Then that's settled. Congratulations My Lady- the council will call on you if you must return."

Ayah walked off- leaving the Titans confused and Raven silent and stiff bodied.

"Raven- what did he just do?" I asked, looking my mate in the eye. She blinked a few times before looking down at our matching wrists.

"He marked me as your partner- it's the same concept of marriage on Earth- only more powerful, once marked you are bound to that person for life; in cases of willing adultery- the committer dies."

I blinked a few times before turning her to face me in my arms- looking into her eyes intently for any sign of misconception; I found none.

**'Perfect'**

"Though it will fade…"

I frowned. "Isn't it considered permanent in Azarath? Then why go to all that trouble if it fades?"

"Well… yes, but- you have to… we- need to _physically_ become one for it to become permanent." She stuttered uncharacteristically.

I stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking it over.

**'We win twice. We get our mate- a better branding than marriage, one from her own culture as well as my mark when it's time.'**

'What if we hurt her?'

**'We won't.'**

I nodded at my little mate, my eyes softening at the sight of her wide eyes.

"Let's get you home- you look a little ill." I commented- noticing her sheet white skin. She nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted, opening a portal straight inside the T-tower's living room.


	16. Chapter 16

_Raven's POV_

"Welcome back, Raven." Nightwing smiled at me. I smiled back- before a deep growling came from Hunter.

"She's _mine_." Hunter snarled at him- his arms tightening around me territorially.

"I know Hunter- I'm welcoming her back to the team, as her leader." Nightwing said coolly- looking directly at Hunter.

I frowned "What's going on?"

Nightwing looked at me- seemingly apologetic.

"You were gone for _five years_ Raven. Naturally Garfield's instincts would tell him to protect you from harm; but as you were gone for so long after her claimed you as _his_, the instincts have become stronger to the point that he will be over-territorial until he marks you as _his_. But he will always be a little over-protective of you- no matter what. But I'm warning you Raven- he's not the same person you knew before."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You did a lot of research on this- didn't you boy blunder?"

He chuckled. "Yep."

Another growl came from Hunter.

"Anything else I need to know?"

Richard laughed and looked away from me- rubbing the back of his neck.

"We have the subject of the bedrooms… You and Garfield need to talk about the possibility of moving out of your old rooms and take over the floor above us."

I looked back at Garfield, silently asking for his input.

He chuckled deeply at me and I blushed.

"Will you be comfortable living together Raven?"

I blushed harder, itching to pull my hood over my face like I had so many times before, but settled for looking down at my feet instead.

"I think we can assume she's fine with it- look how red she is!" Victor teased.

"Shut up…" I mumbled into Garfield's chest.

They all laughed, Garfield rubbing my back with his thumbs.

"Good- your things have been moved already." Richard smirked at the two of us.

"Of course they are Richard." I said in my monotone.

"The two of you seem to have the catching up to do- we will leave you to do so." Kori smiled at us; "I will call when dinner is done…" she floated to the kitchen.

"Oh dear…" Vic walked out of the room, mumbling about teaching Kori how to cook.

"Shall we?" I asked Gar.

"We shall" he chuckled at me. I smirked and teleported with him to our new floor.


	17. Chapter 17

"This room is huge!"

"Well, it _is _built for two people, not one."

"Smart ass" I lightly hit his chest.

I smiled a bit and looked up at my 'temporary husband'.

"What's new Gar? The team was right- we _do _need to catch up."

He smirked, and I nearly melted.

"Not too much has changed… Beast and I merged trying to locate you- I'm sure you can tell the differences between me now and how I used to be."

I nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, motioning for him to sit next to me.

"I could see your merge coming for ages beforehand Gar. You had to do it sometime" I frowned "I feel really bad that it was my fault though. So nothing else is new?"

"Well, there _is _something new…" he said, his eyes looking mischievous.

"What?"

"I finally have the courage to do this whenever I please…" he was grinning now.

"What?"

"_This_"

He swung a leg over my body- effectively straddling me, before pushing me down on the bed; crushing his green lips to my grey ones. I moaned, grabbing fistfuls of his green hair and pulling his face harder against mine. His rough hands roamed my body, as if memorising every curve. We broke apart for air and his lips dove straight for my neck, planting wet kisses on my skin. After exploring my collarbone and shoulders, his lips worked their way back up my neck and to the sensitive skin just below my ear- under my jaw. I gasped as his wet kisses became harder- nipping and sucking on the skin in one particular spot.

My grip on his hair tightened- forcing his head to stay where he was, to continue his job.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for this yet Gar; I haven't seen you in years…" I was cut off by my own moan.

He pulled away slightly- lips right beside my ear.

"I know. But until then it would put me- and The Beast at ease if we were to mark you as ours temporarily; until you're ready." I shivered as he nipped and licked my ear-lobe.

I nodded slightly- understanding his reasoning. He kissed me hard again quickly before diving back to my neck to continue his job.


	18. Chapter 18

**Raven's POV**

****I awoke to light snoring, and vibration coming from underneath me. I blinked a few times, my tired brain not understanding why my whole vision was green.

Green.

_Oh shit!_

I remembered what had happened yesterday and smiled softly, my fingers running over my new tattoo lightly. If there was going to be one person I would marry- it would be Garfield.

"Morning beautiful" a slightly husky voice whispered from under me.

"Morning Garfield."

"One thing to say. Best. Sleep. In. Years."

I chuckled lightly, and tried to pull away to get up.

"No way in hell are you leaving this bed this early princess." he said to me, arms tightening and he pulled me back towards him. I let him, landing on his chest with a light thump.

"Princess?" I exclaimed, annoyed at the nickname he oh so nicely had given me.

"Yep. And I intend to treat you like one" he exclaimed, like he was proud of his decision.

I groaned.

"Nooooo"

He smirked at my child-like behaviour.

"You know, we've done a full 360 personality change here."

"How so?" I asked, snuggling further into his chest, my body sighing at the contact.

"I used to be so immature, and you all grown up, and now we've switched roles" he smiled down at me adoringly.

"I don't think I mind at all" I decided, closing my eyes, ready to fall asleep on his chest again.

"I think it's being around Beast, you're subconsciously submissive around me- and no-one else." he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Hmm" I grumbled, almost completely asleep.

I was so comfortable, wrapped in his warm green arms that I didn't notice them elongate, becoming thicker and stronger as the rest of his body also grew into something that had haunted my dreams for the years I had left for. The first thing to ever love me.

Beast.


	19. Chapter 19

**Raven's POV**

I woke to Garfield running his fingers through my hair.

"Gar?" I mumbled

"Maybe..." a deep voice chuckled, drawing me closer to breathe in my scent.

"Beast. Long time no see." I stated- slightly nervous.

"Hmm."

"You're mad." I stated, swallowing slightly.

He sighed. "Yes, but I understand why you did what you did."

I nodded, still unsure of what I had gotten myself into.

"You're still frightened."

I froze. _He noticed- what do I do?!_

_Tell him. He's your mate. _Wisdom advised.

_I'm his mate. There's a difference. _I retorted back to one of my emotions.

There was no answer from Wisdom.

"I'm aware of my situation, and am cautious. Not afraid- but cautious." I corrected him, looking up at him.

He stared down at me, contemplating.

"You have no need to be cautious around me, but do as you may until you are comfortable."

I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding in.

"Do you have any questions, mate?" he asked- his fingers running through my hair again.

I thought for a moment.

"Why do you appear differently now then how you did with the Adonis incident?"

He shifted so he was lying on his back, pulling me along with him to lie on his chest- looking him in the eye as my chin rested on his chest.

"That was the day that I was created separate from Garfield. When I took you from Adonis' grasp in the sewers, I knew that you were my mate. Animals only mate with their own species, correct? So the next time I took over Garfield's body, I became human looking."

I nodded in understanding.

"For Garfield's more primitive side- in definition, you are very insightful and intelligent." I mused, more to myself than to Beast.

He chuckled, running one of his hands up and down my back. I shivered, pressing even closer to him.

"I've been naturally adapted over the years in Garfield's mind to match your own intelligence."

I nodded slightly, trailing my fingers across his chest absently.

Suddenly a thought hit me. "But what if-"

*Alarms sound*

Beast sat up immediately, clutching me close to his chest. His pointed ears flattened backwards as he snarled.

"Beast, what's going on? I haven't heard that alarm before..."

"Someone's attacking the tower-" The power shut off. "And they've gotten in; they just shut off the systems"

"Let me go so I can change into my uniform. We have to fight them off."

"NO" he snarled, pulling me back into his chest as I attempted to get out of the room.

"Why? If they were powerful enough to break into the tower- the team won't be able to hold them off without us!" I struggled in his grip, the door was only a few steps away...

"It'll endanger you; my mate. My main priority is to take care of you; and only you." he snarled back, his grip on me tightening as I tried to get away.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*CRASH*


	20. Chapter 20: Part 1

_Previously on Raven's Hunter..._

_*Alarms sound*_

_Beast sat up immediately, clutching me close to his chest. His pointed ears flattened backwards as he snarled._

_"Beast, what's going on? I haven't heard that alarm before..."_

_"Someone's attacking the tower-" The power shut off. "And they've gotten in; they just shut off the systems"_

_"Let me go so I can change into my uniform. We have to fight them off."_

_"NO" he snarled, pulling me back into his chest as I attempted to get out of the room._

_"Why? If they were powerful enough to break into the tower- the team won't be able to hold them off without us!" I struggled in his grip, the door was only a few steps away..._

_"It'll endanger you; my mate. My main priority is to take care of you; and only you." he snarled back, his grip on me tightening as I tried to get away._

_*BANG*_

_*BANG*_

_*CRASH*_

**Raven's POV**

Beast's head snapped to the silhouette of the intruder. Intruders.

A loud cackle filled the air as the criminals stepped into the light of the room.

A tall, middle aged man stood proud with a sub-machine gun pointed at us. Greasy dark green hair, yellow teeth, a scarred smile and clown make-up. _Is that the-_

"Joker." Beast snarled.

"Aww darlin', did you forget **me **already?" a snarly, sarcastic voice quipped from behind Batman's enemy.

"Terra? But... you're supposed to be dead!" my eyes were dragged from the Joker to Terra's malnourished form.

"Sorry to disappoint." she grinned.

"Get behind me Raven." Beast murmured to me. Obeying quickly, I took a small step behind him. As soon as he was ensure of my temporary safety, Beast turned back to the intruders, his chest rumbling as growls ripped through his throat.

"Aww, Beast Boy- you've grown!" Terra cooed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Bitch" I hissed.

Joker's high pitched cackle filled the air as he pulled the trigger, a series of bullets shooting towards us at break-neck speeds. Beast grabbed me and dodged them, hiding me between his body and the floor.

Suddenly his face was ripped away from mine as the Joker grabbed him by the hair, hauling him to the other side of the room.

"Finally" Terra sneered as she stalked towards me, her hands glowing yellow. She grinned and lifted her arms above her head before flinging them towards me.

Nothing.

She didn't look worried, just smug.

The floor shook. The walls buckled. Rumbling filled my ears. Beast's panicked voice raised over the chaos.

"RAVEN!"


	21. Chapter 20: Part 2

**Guys, I'm so so so so so so sorry that this took so long! I've been so busy lately it isn't even funny anymore!**

**Special shout-out to everyone who commented in the last chapter- you guys rock!**

**SWEAR WARNING! WEO WEO WEO WEO WEO WEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO**

**Previously on Raven's Hunter:**

Joker's high pitched cackle filled the air as he pulled the trigger, a series of bullets shooting towards us at break-neck speeds. Beast grabbed me and dodged them, hiding me between his body and the floor.

Suddenly his face was ripped away from mine as the Joker grabbed him by the hair, hauling him to the other side of the room.

"Finally" Terra sneered as she stalked towards me, her hands glowing yellow. She grinned and lifted her arms above her head before flinging them towards me.

Nothing.

She didn't look worried, just smug.

The floor shook. The walls buckled. Rumbling filled my ears. Beast's panicked voice raised over the chaos.

"RAVEN!"

**Raven's POV**

It all made sense to my lagging brain when the roof began to collapse around us, separating Terra and I from Garfield and the Joker. _This isn't good..._

"Got you now, bitch" Terra snarled, hurling more rocks in my direction.

"I thought you were dead!" I snarled back, throwing up shields one after another to block the raining stones.

Terra scoffed. "I'm not that easy to kill. Besides, I've got connections..."

I almost laughed. Almost.

"What? Like that wanna-be clown over there? Don't be ridiculous!"

"His contacts are powerful Raven; contacts in general are important. Too bad no-one likes you enough to come and save you. Even as we speak, my contacts are killing your precious friends!" She cackled.

"You fucki-" I began,

"Oh wait- I almost forgot! You abandoned them, didn't you? Are they really still your friends Raven, or are you just a charity case?"

I bared my teeth in anger, sending a wave of energy at Terra, knocking her back a mere few feet. She was prepared for the attack; winding me up to make me loose control.

"Is that all you got, bitch?!"

**Third Person's POV**

**Cut scene to Cyborg**

Poison Ivy stood in the middle of the garage, laughing as her vines attacked the half-metal young adult.

He blasted the vines back with a bright blue sonic blast -_Booyah!_- and Ivy screamed in pain and anger.

She shot a vine to wrap around his ankle, lifting him upside down and shaking him. He couldn't shoot straight anymore.

"Awww... is that all you've got- boy?"

Cyborgs eye narrowed as he growled; and be began shooting at the green woman again.

**Cut scene to Starfire**

Starfire tossed star-bolt after star-bolt at her attacker, annoyed at the constant giggling and horrid jokes coming out of the woman's mouth in an awful Brooklyn accent (NO OFFENCE GUYS BUT HER VOICE ANNOYS ME).

Harley Quinn simply continued flipping out of the way.

"Stay still, villain!"

The villain simply continues to laugh, flipping behind the alien girl as she raised her over-sized novelty hammer.

"Nighty night!"

**Cut scene to Nightwing**

Nightwing sneered as he twirled his bowstaff, swinging violently at his nemesis- Slade; who calmly flash-stepped back before powering fore-ward with a fist to Nightwing's face.

_Kick_

_Punch_

_Knee_

_Elbow_

_Swing _

_Kick_

_Punch_

_Knee_

_Elbow_

_Swing _

_Kick_

_Punch_

_Knee_

_Elbow_

_Swing _

"My, my Robin, haven't we gotten slow?" Slade drawled, the mention of Nightwing's old name stirring rage within the young man; who growled and punched him again.

**Cut scene to Beast (and Joker, as you all know. If you didn't realise, go back to the last damn chapter and read it again; PAYING ATTENTION THIS TIME YOU DAMN SLACKER)**

The Beast sat on the Joker, straddling his waist. This move would look sexual, except Beast was currently punching the shit out the the clown (unless you're into that stuff...) who was guffawing through his pain.

In a moment to gain his breathe again, Beast paused his assault. This gave Joker enough time to escape his grasp, grab his sub machine gun and open fire at him.

Pain rippled though Beast as the bullets made contact, and the sound of an explosion pierced Beasts sensitive ears; making him growl in pain.

The world went white for a moment; before an unmistakable gravelly voice growled though the silence.

"Joker."

**I'm so sorry it's so short! But there's only one more chapter left; plus and Epilogue...**

**This is a good place to end Chapter 20 I think**

***evil cliffhanger smile***

**So... what do you think?**

**Tune in next time for the finale of Raven's Hunter!**


End file.
